


Stepping Back

by Ajisai



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajisai/pseuds/Ajisai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuala returns.  A fix-it drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Back

“But—how—wait a moment. You’re dead,” Abe protests, blinking furiously.

Nuala smiles, a tight movement that’s full of mystery and promises, meeting his gaze with a look that’s no longer fearful or desperate. “Someone on the other side owed me a favor. So here I am.”

“For good?” The question pushes its way to the front of the line before he can stop it.

“For as long as I like.”

“Ah.” Abe is trying to think of something, anything to say that won’t make him look any more flabbergasted or surprised and will somehow express his overwhelming happiness that she’s standing in front of him. Before he can think of anything, she steps forward and puts her hands on his shoulders, and kisses him. It’s better than any of the words he was thinking of, and when she pulls away, he’s disappointed.

“You’re different than before,” he murmurs.

“Yes. I know exactly what I have to lose now, and I’m not going to let it go again.”

“That’s, that’s good,” he manages, and then he pulls her back into his arms again, and that’s all he needs to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> For elyssblair in 2013's Fandom_stocking community.
> 
> I really, really wanted to re-write that ending. *ahem*


End file.
